This project addresses itself to the problems facing the poverty alcoholic and his family. As outlined it will lessen the evils faced by the alcoholic by exposing him to the community services available. Working closely with other agencies and groups, this program will bring comprehensive services--treatment, supportive and rehabilitation--to the alcoholic. The counselor and counselor aid will be the keys to this delivery service. Also important in this project will be education of the community to the facts of alcoholism. We will direct a substantial effort toward making the general public aware that the alcoholic is a sick person in need of help. The educational program will also strive to expand the knowledge of the teenager (as well as adults) to the negative effects of alcohol.